


Make Me A Deal

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bargaining, Begging, Bottom Draco, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sassy Draco, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always gets what he wants, no matter what. And Harry always gives him what he wants. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had a great time writing this, let me just say that :3 I really hope that you guys like it!! Other than that, there's not much to say about it, so, read away!! :)

“No,” Draco mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. Harry rolled his eyes as he rushed about their bedroom, getting his robes together and trying to find his wand which apparently had a habit of misplacing itself by now.

“Draco, you literally _have_ to go. It’s a Ministry event, all Aurors have to go; and guess what? You happen to be an Auror,” Harry told him. Draco shifted in bed, his face still pressed into the pillow.

“Sod off, Potter,” he managed. Harry sighed, still looking for his wand.

“Draco we’re late already, you need to get out of that bed,” Harry told him, his voice automatically raising itself.

“You mean _you’re_ late already. _I’m_ not going,” Draco told Harry, who had just found his wand in their sock drawer of all places.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will hex you if you do not get out of bed,” Harry threatened to which Draco snorted and rolled over so he could look at Harry, whose hair was a pure mess.

“Your hair is a bloody mess,” Draco said with a smug grin, knowing that that would set Harry off. At first Harry was about to go into a ranting mode as he always did when Draco acted like that, but then he got a better idea, one that would benefit both of them.

Harry smiled and crossed his arms, tilting his head. “Alright, I see how it is.”

Draco raised his eyebrows, an amused look passing his face. “Oh, really?”

Harry nodded. “Draco, I promise you that if you get out of this bed and come to this event with me, I will fuck you so bloody hard when we get home,” Harry proposed. A grin grew on Draco’s face as he sat up in bed.

“Sounds nice. Anything else? Because I’m still a little tired.” And he yawned as if on cue, the bastard. “I could still go back to bed, you know.” 

Harry groaned internally. Draco knew exactly how to get just what he wanted and then some out of Harry by now. Three years of marriage will do that to you, supposedly. Harry thought over it for a quick moment in his head. What would really get Draco out of bed? “Okay, I’ll eat you out too,” Harry added. Draco bit his lip and tilted his head upwards, his eyes twinkling.

“What else?” he asked, even though he knew that Harry was at the end of his rope and he probably wasn’t going to get anything else out of the deal when they were late. Draco knew by now that Harry tended to be late, and when he was he got into this mood. Said mood was never a good thing.

“Draco,” Harry growled through gritted teeth. “We are already late and I can promise you that you will not get anything if you keep being a prat.”

Draco smiled. “You still love me though.”

“Yes, that’s why I married you, you twat,” Harry said. Draco then finally rolled out of bed and grabbed his wand, Summoning his work robes and beginning to pull them on. Harry sighed with relief and leaned his back against their dresser.

“Brush your hair though, I can’t be seen with you when your hair looks like you just stepped into a wind tunnel,” Draco commented, walking over next to Harry and looking in the mirror above their dresser. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco straightened out his robes, then turned to look in the mirror himself. Draco glanced at Harry then sighed, turning towards him and shifting Harry so that they were face to face. “Come here, I’ll fix it,” Draco told Harry.

“Well, be quick because we’re-”

“Late, yes, I know, you’ve already assumed that annoyed mood that you get into when we’re late to whatever occasion,” Draco cut him off as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I do not get into a mood,” Harry protested. Draco raised an eyebrow as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair one last time.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” He leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss. “Now, c’mon, let’s go.”

\---

Draco hated Ministry events. Meetings, lectures, what have you, they were always terrible. Sure, Harry hated them too, what’s not to hate? But Draco _really_ hated them. It was always an arduous task not to actively fall asleep during them. And Draco did have to admit that, alright, he didn’t always listen. There were other things to tend to.

For example, the game he had made up during one meeting. It was a little game that Draco had made up from the product of some contained sexual tension that had been one sided on his part; Draco didn’t like that however. So, he decided to pass it on.

The game was pretty much Draco teasing Harry under the cover of the table that both of them and a gathering of others sat. Draco knew from playing that game that it got Harry riled up. He was good at keeping it covered up in public, and even better at hiding hard-on’s; until he got back to their house.

The last time that Draco had played this little game of his it had ended up in him being pressed against their front door with Harry furiously pressing his lips against Draco’s, their bodies mixing and heat filling both of them. The best part was that Harry was a little angry with Draco, and Merlin, was Harry sexy as hell when he got angry with Draco and ended up fucking him.

So, the game got Draco what he wanted. Rough, semi-angry sex with a riled up Harry. Draco was honestly surprised at this point that Harry hadn’t yet caught onto what Draco was doing. Or maybe he had, he just hadn’t bothered with chastising Draco for it. Or maybe he liked this little game himself. Either way, it was something that Draco could always rely on.

During this particular meeting, Draco waited a bit before he started with the teasing touches. He listened to the dull drone of Auror Robards voice for a while before he scooted his chair just a tad bit closer to Harry’s; not enough so that either Harry, who was actually listening, nor anyone else at the meeting would be able to notice.

Draco reached his arm over and placed his fingertips gently on Harry’s thigh. At first Harry thought that Draco was trying to get his attention, but when he looked over to see Draco staring straight ahead, he dismissed it. But then Draco’s hand pressed down a bit more firmly, and his thumb began pleasing little strokes, soft and firm. It occurred then to Harry what Draco was doing.

Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew Draco’s game by now, they had been to enough Ministry events that involved a table and chairs in which they sat next to each other. Harry never said anything about it because in all honesty it made sex a little more fun. Harry knew that Draco liked him when he was riled up, and Harry liked how when he was riled up Draco became so much more pliant beneath him. It was a sort of unsaid thing that undulated between the two. 

Harry felt Draco’s hand run the length of his inner thigh, squeezing when he got to the very upper part of it which caused Harry to shift in his seat and clear his throat. Draco bit back a grin, knowing that Harry was probably starting to get hard already.

And Draco was right, Harry could feel his cock twitching beneath his robes as he took in the sensations of Draco’s hand. By now, Harry wasn’t listening either. He was lost in his own thoughts, which were quite inappropriate to say the least. He knew what Draco was trying to do and it was working because he was already getting frustrated in more ways than one. One, Draco was being a sneaky bastard and trying to get him hard so he was getting sexually frustrated, and two, he was doing so in the freakin’ middle of an _important meeting_ that both of them should have been paying attention to, so he was legitimately frustrated.

Draco moved his hand over even more, palming over Harry’s crotch and feeling the growing bulge there eliciting a choked moan and a jerk of his knee, which hit the table. Auror Robards paused his speech and looked over at Harry with a quizzical expression. Harry smiled back. “M’ fine,” he managed with a nod. Auror Robards gave him a skeptical look, but turned back to speak to the crowd that was gathered around the table.

Harry turned to face Draco and gave him a wide-eyed look, shaking his head. Draco simply curled his lips and squeezed Harry’s crotch once more causing Harry to shut his eyes and bite his lip hard. Draco, pleased enough with Harry’s suffering, took his hand away and placed it calmly in his lap, turning his gaze away from Harry and smiling smugly. Boy, would he enjoy what was in store for him when they got home.

\---

Just as expected, both Harry and Draco got out of the Ministry as though it were on fire once the meeting was over. And once they were inside of their house, just as expected, Harry pinned Draco’s wrists against the door and above his head. But, instead of getting mad, giving Draco exactly what he wanted, Harry decided to play his own game.

Harry let his eyes roam over Draco’s face, over his neck, over all that pale, smooth skin that he just wanted to bite and lick; but not yet, that was part of the game. “I know what you’re playing at. You think I don’t, but I do,” Harry told him. Draco tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly.

“Good. Then fuck me hard like you promised,” Draco said. Harry grinned.

“Beg for it.”

Draco snorted. “You really think I’ll _beg_?” 

Harry shrugged. “If you want to get fucked.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, glaring at Harry. “Oh, c’mon. You know you want to fuck me, you’re hard right now. All those touches during that meeting, my hand on your thigh, feeling your cock through your robes. I bet you were thinking about fucking me, how you’d press me into the mattress and fuck me hard and good, how I’d be so tight. You’re probably still thinking about it right now, aren’t you?” Draco cooed. Harry clucked his tongue and shook his head.

“Sweet talking isn’t going to work, love,” Harry told him, despite the fact that everything that Draco had said was true, and Harry really, really, _really_ wanted Draco’s arse right then and there. Still the same, Harry let his lips trail softly along Draco’s neck which Draco bared for Harry. His breath tickled Draco’s skin, sending chills that went straight to Draco’s cock that was already half hard. “Not tonight,” Harry whispered as he nibbled on the lobe of Draco’s ear. “With all that teasing you got up to, well, I think I should get you back. So,” he began, shifting so that his lips rested against Draco’s. “I want you to beg.”

“Malfoys don’t beg,” Draco stated, looking Harry in the eye with raised eyebrows. 

“Guess you don’t want me to fuck you, then,” Harry responded. Draco paused to think about it. He really didn’t want to be reduced to begging. He had never begged before, and he didn’t want to start then and there. 

“Harry, you promised,” Draco said and no, it was not a whine. Definitely not.

“Yes, but then you decided to play your little game and test your luck,” Harry told him. Draco groaned in annoyance, letting his head fall back against the door. Harry pressed forwards, letting his body meet Draco’s, their crotches aligning in a pleasing way. Taking the lovely opportunity he had been given, Harry nipped and sucked the length of Draco’s neck as he ground his hips down against Draco’s. Draco let out a breathy sigh as Harry moaned softly. 

Harry pressed his hips forwards even harder, feeling Draco’s erection grow. “And see,” Harry muttered against Draco’s neck. He sucked one last kiss before pulling his hips away so that Draco was thrusting into the air. “I can tease too.”

Okay, alright, Draco did let out a whine at that. At this point, Draco wasn’t even angry, he was just desperate. And so Goddamn horny. “Draco, if you really want me, all you have to do is beg,” Harry said simply, looking Draco dead in the eye with a little smirk. They both stood there for a moment whilst Draco thought about it for the second time. And, he came to the conclusion that, alright, he would do it; but only this once. Only. Once. 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “Please,” he said in a deflated tone. Harry frowned.

“Well, that’s no way to beg,” he told Draco. Harry pressed forwards once again, his groin set against Draco’s; but he didn’t move it, just let it rest there. He rested his lips on Draco’s once again before he spoke. “Tell me just how much you want it,” he whispered. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut as he took a breath and swallowed.

“I- I want it. I want you,” Draco muttered. Harry rocked his hips forwards, letting both of them feel the friction between their crotches.

“Go on,” Harry whispered as he began sucking kisses into Draco’s neck once again.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you during the whole meeting. Wanted your cock up my arse so badly. Please, Harry, need it, please,” Draco begged. And, that was enough to please Harry, whom let Draco’s hands go so that they fell to his sides.

“You should beg more often, you’re sexy as fuck when you do,” Harry told Draco, who hurriedly used his now free hands to begin pushing off Harry’s robes.

“You should shut up and get to fucking me,” Draco murmured in between searing kisses, hot meeting of lips against lips, tongues licking into mouths desperately. Harry couldn’t help but grin a little as he worked on getting Draco’s robes off, pressing his lips against Draco’s as often as he could.

Both Draco and Harry were practically masters at getting each other’s robes off by now, so it didn’t take long before they were both rushing up the stairs and stumbling into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. They were still in their boxers, but not for long as Harry yanked down Draco’s before doing the same with his own. Draco immediately pushed Harry towards and onto the bed where Harry fell in a sprawl of limbs, and Draco fell next to him so that Harry could climb on top of him.

“You’re such a prat, you know that, right?” Harry told Draco, who grinned smugly. “Teasing me all during that meeting.” Harry paused to drink in a deep kiss, and to feel Draco’s hands grip his arse, then smooth up and over his back, gripping his waist. “Just to get me riled up,” Harry continued. “That was an important meeting.” Harry moaned a little as Draco tugged him down so that the length of their bodies met, their cocks slotting together, sliding together with precome.

“Not as important as this,” Draco shot back. 

“You just like to see me riled up so that I’ll fuck you hard and good, just the way you like,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, sending shivers throughout Draco’s body. “Because you always have to get your way, don’t you, Draco?” Harry asked in a sultry tone.

“Yes,” Draco breathed back, letting his head tilt upwards as Harry nipped and kissed the soft skin of his neck and jaw. Harry gave Draco one last deep kiss before pulling away to sit on his haunches with a small smile that he couldn’t help.

“You’re lucky that you’re irresistible,” he sighed out before patting Draco’s leg. Before Draco could protest to the loss of Harry’s skin and mouth against him, Harry spoke up. “Roll over onto all fours and bow. I believe I made a promise to you earlier on today. Oh, and get the lube for me, will you?” Harry asked Draco, who scrambled to get the lube from their bedside table. 

Originally, when they were dating and they had their own apartment and were still experimenting with positions and such, Draco had been a little biased towards that position. Thinking that it was degrading and probably wouldn’t even be that comfortable or good of a position, Draco was proved to be _very_ wrong. By now, he didn’t care that he looked like a dog with its arse in the air, he just cared about Harry’s tongue or his cock or his fingers.

Draco tossed Harry the lube, which Harry caught and set by his side, then Draco rolled onto his front, getting on his knees and elbows, presenting his arse to Harry as though it were the best gift Harry could have asked for; which, in that moment, it kind of was.

Harry ran his hands up Draco’s thighs, and Draco spread his legs instinctively, causing Harry to grin just the slightest. Draco would never admit it, but Harry knew how needy Draco could be. Harry knew that Draco would get pissed if he started teasing Draco, so he decided he’d just get straight to it.

Harry began with mouthing at the sensitive skin between Draco’s thighs. He kissed and nipped until he heard Draco’s breathing speed up. It was then that he brought his hands up, spreading Draco’s arse cheeks and flicking his tongue over Draco’s perineum. Harry heard Draco sigh softly in pleasure before he shifted his arse backwards, silently asking for more, which Harry gave him.

Harry licked a broad stripe all the way from the back of Draco’s bollocks to his tailbone, relishing in the noise that Draco made. Harry lapped at the sensitive skin of Draco’s hole, going slow at first just to hear Draco let out those little whines that he would let out when he wanted something but didn't have it in him to actually verbalize it.

Harry could feel the ring of muscle clench, and unclench, relaxing slowly into the tantalizing movements of Harry’s tongue. It was always Draco’s favorite thing when Harry did this to him. When Harry had first suggested it, Draco had recoiled, thinking that it was gross and tongues were _not_ meant to be in such a place. Once they had tried it, however, Draco was reduced to a babbling mess, one that then thought, okay it wasn't so disgusting after all.

By now he reveled in the feeling of Harry’s tongue, hot and wet against such a sensitive area. It was near bliss when his tongue peeked in, beginning to work Draco open. Soon, a lube-coated finger joined said tongue, slipping in slowly until it was in to the last knuckle. Harry’s tongue was then soon replaced with a second finger, scissoring Draco open and thrusting in to find his prostate. When Harry had found it, Draco cursed, letting out a low moan as his hips twitched backwards into Harry’s hand.

Harry couldn't help it at this point, not when Draco looked so bloody hot, moaning with his legs spread and his head down. Harry let his free hand travel downwards until he had gripped his cock. He bit his lip as he stroked it once, then twice, brushing his thumb over the head and moaning softly at the contact. Meanwhile, he slipped a third finger inside of Draco, stretching him out even more.

Harry knew just how impatient Draco could get when it came to that sort of thing, so it wasn’t long before Harry was pulling his fingers out of Draco, who let out a whine at the loss. But soon, Harry was coating his cock in a thin layer of lube and lining himself up with Draco. He didn’t bother to go in slow either, he knew that Draco liked it rough, and he remembered his promise to fuck Draco hard after that Ministry event, so, he kept it, and slammed right into Draco, who was jolted forwards with a gasp.

Harry let out a breath of air followed by a groan as he felt himself enveloped in a tight heat. “Merlin, Draco, you’re always so fucking tight,” Harry panted. Draco adjusted himself, shifting around on Harry’s cock with a huff of laughter.

“Yeah, you’ve told me before. Now, hurry up and fuck me,” Draco commanded. Harry couldn’t help but grin a little as he pulled nearly all the way out, then thrusted back in. Harry continued with the harsh thrusts, but even they weren’t enough for Draco, who was nearly insatiable when it came to sex. “C’mon, Potter, fuck me like you mean it, put your back into it,” Draco called over his shoulder. Harry sighed, bringing his hands up to Draco’s sides and gripping them tight before angling himself in what he knew was just the right way. Sure enough, with the next thrust, Draco was swallowing his words.

Draco let out a long, low moan as he dropped his head forwards and clutched the sheets with white knuckles. “Yes, Merlin, yes, just like that,” Draco groaned, shoving his arse backwards to meet Harry’s thrusts. Neither Harry, nor Draco could ever get enough of this kind of sex, the kind where everything was rough. And Harry loved how loud Draco got, even though that meant a few noise complaints from their neighbors. Draco just loved the feeling of Harry’s prick pounding into him like the world was about to end and it was the last time they were ever going to fuck. And, Merlin, was Harry good at fucking Draco as if it were their last time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, Christ, Harry,” Draco moaned, and, yup, they could easily expect noise complaints. Draco arched his back into the feeling of Harry, whose thrusts were becoming more erratic by now.

“Are you close?” Harry panted, feeling himself growing closer, heat rushing throughout his body in waves.

“Fuck, ah, oh, Merlin, yes, yes, yes,” Draco breathed out, feeling his legs quivering and his arms burning from the position they had been in for so long.

Harry smirked internally, knowing just what this would do to Draco. He pulled one hand away from where it was currently gripping Draco’s waist and reached it around, finding his cock and grasping it. Sure enough, Draco made a noise that resembled a dying animal as his body jerked at the feeling of something against his prick.

It wasn’t a precise handjob since Harry was just a bit preoccupied with other things, but it was enough to get Draco to come, muffling a cry into the sheets as he clenched around Harry, his legs and arms shaking. It took just a few more thrusts on Harry’s part before he was coming with a long groan. He paused, and with a sigh pulled out of Draco who collapsed onto the bed with a groan. Harry didn’t quite have the energy to use rational thought and realize that Draco probably didn’t want to have to hold his weight and instead fell right on top of Draco, who grunted at the impact of Harry’s body, which was mostly dead weight by now. And Draco wasn’t exactly comfortable lying in his own come with a panting Harry sprawled on top of him, but he didn’t quite have it in him to speak up.

“That, that was really fucking good,” Harry breathed out. Draco turned his head so that his face wasn’t pressed into the sheets.

“Very much agreed,” Draco murmured. It was then that in the back of Harry’s brain he realized he was pretty much crushing Draco, so he rolled off of him, instead lying next to him. “I could use a shower,” Draco sighed. 

“I could use a nap,” Harry retorted.

“That too,” Draco replied. There was a pause where they each listened to the other’s breathing before Draco spoke up. “Join me in the shower and I’ll cook dinner,” he proposed. A grin grew on Harry’s face.

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okie doke, there's that!! Tell me what you guys thought in the comments, comments always make my day :) As always, here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you wanna go check that out!! Anyways, I hope all you guys are having good days and living lovely lives!! :D <3


End file.
